


Random Encounters (#29 Encounter)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [33]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a random encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Encounters (#29 Encounter)

Charlie hadn't planned this encounter. A man hunt just happened to end in the lobby of Charlie's hotel. Their eyes met across the police tape. Ian dropped his eyes before putting his sunglasses back on. That was all Charlie needed. He texted Ian his room number and a time.

When Ian arrived Charlie was ready. He hadn't brought any equipment but managed to acquire some leather cording. He motioned and Ian went quickly to his knees. Charlie quickly wove the leather into a simple collar around Ian's long neck.

"Do you trust me?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Professor."

"Good, we're going out."


End file.
